


Geographical Proximity

by toesohnoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt rejoins the football team. Karofsky finds this highly distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geographical Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [Five Acts](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html).

Karofsky tries to think of anything other than the situation he's currently in, but his face feels like it's on fire. Kurt Hummel is currently in his space, shaking his ass like he's a goddamn lap-dancer, and Karofsky is sure he's going to end up punching or kissing him in a second - never mind that they're on the football field and the entire team would see.

There's no contact between them, physically. Kurt won't even look at him these days, and definitely won't touch him, but as the kicker he's back on the team. For Kurt, training apparently means bouncing around on his feet in sickening proximity to Karofsky.

Karofsky scowls and stares straight ahead, right over Kurt's shoulder, but it doesn't matter where he's looking when it's the heat of Kurt's body that is distracting him, and the scent of his body.

The images they bring into his head are downright wrong, but he doesn't seem able to make them stop. He wants, desperately, to reach out and encircle Kurt's waist with his arms, to pull him back against him and grind against his ass.

His hands clench into fists at his sides, and he grinds his teeth together. He's so busy focusing on being anywhere other than here that he misses Beiste's voice, misses the beginning of play. People jolt into action around him, Kurt nipping away to the outside field, while Karofsky stands blindly, unable to move.

"Karofsky!" Beiste shouts - and he knows he's got hell coming. "You sleeping over there or what?"

He's got an erection as hard as a rock. From across the field, he can see Kurt looking at him - and the bastard isn't even smirking. He looks sympathetic instead, like this is all some great cosmic misfortune, like he's innocent in all of this. Karofsky wants to wring his neck; he wants to kiss the pity away from him.

Beiste orders them back to their starting positions, with Kurt so painfully close and yet unreachable. Karofsky's jaw clenches, and he blocks out all thought.

This is torture, he thinks.

It is goddamn hell.


End file.
